It is well known that the sea has always waves caused by a meteorological action, and such waves vary in size because the height, length, cycle, speed, etc. of waves are changed from time to time, but they have usually a course to advance from the offing toward the seashore.
Accordingly, various proposals and attempts are recently made on a device for generating the electric power by catching and using waves produced repeatedly without interruption with the said wave height, wave length and wave-cycle, and converting them into energy.
There are two kinds of conventional oceanic energy conversion modes: one is designed to make the floatation bladders to rise using the difference between the ebb and flow of the tide, to operate the piston pump, etc. by the rising force to suck the sea water up to a certain height, and then to rotate the turbine for production of electric, power using the head of thus sucked sea water; the other is designed to make the floatation bladders rise by their own rising force at high tide, the sea water to be stored in the floatation bladders at low tide, the floatation bladders to fall under the weight of the sea water, a separate fluid pressure means to be operated, and to obtain the power for generating electricity by a fluid ran out of the fluid pressure means.
However, the above-mentioned conventional device for generating electric power has problems in that it is restricted by the place of installation so that it may be installed only near the inshore contiguous to the seashore, and that the overall construction of the -device is too complex and incomplete to be put to practical use.